


Your Eyes

by Pufalup



Series: Colorverse AU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Universe, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pufalup/pseuds/Pufalup
Summary: Steve has been dealing with his crush on Bucky for a long time, and the war hasn't been the best for their relationship. When Bucky asks Steve to watch the sunset with him, who's he to say no? He doesn't have a clue that he'll find one of the biggest shocks of his life.Based on the prompt: You see in black and white until you kiss your soulmate, and the first color you see is their eyes. After that, everything becomes in color until your soulmate dies.





	Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I wrote this some time ago and just rediscovered it. It's been a while since I posted something about Steve and Bucky that I wrote. I love this story a lot, and I hope you enjoy it, too!

“What’s got you in such a big hurry?” Steve calls. “It’s not like we’ll be able to see the colors, anyway.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Having doubts now? C’mon, I didn’t argue with you for ten minutes for nothing!” He laughs. “The view will still be beautiful. You should stay.”

“Okay, okay. I still don’t understand why you wanted to come out here so much.” Steve says lightly.

“Look at this place!” Bucky says, gesturing to the cherry blossom trees. It’s that perfect time of spring, when each branch has a thousand light flowers spreading their petals towards the sky. With the gentle breeze, the petals fall from the flowers and drift slowly to the ground. There, they settle into the unfurling grass, looking almost white against the dark color of the grass.

Steve falls in step with Bucky, their fingers brushing as they walk. “You know, the troops will want us back soon,” Steve says.

“I think they’ll be okay for a few hours, don’t you?” Bucky says. His step bounces excitedly in a boyish way, and it hits Steve hard just how young they are.

Bucky’s already been through so much at just twenty two years of age, and so has Steve. Yet Bucky managed to conserve his carefree energy, holding it high above where HYDRA reached him.

Maybe it was just in his nature.

“Alright,” Steve sighs. “I’ll stay with you for as long as you’d like.”

Bucky takes his hand. “Thanks,” He says softly.

God, are Steve’s palms sweaty? Steve hopes his palms aren’t sweaty. _Get a hold of yourself, Rogers._ He thinks. _It’s not like you’ve never held Bucky’s hand before._  
Steve feels his face heating up. _Stop it_. He mentally berates himself. _Bucky is your friend. Just a friend. Nothing more._

And most certainly not a fairy like Steve is. Bucky just about flirts with any pretty girl that walks by. Of course he’s straight.

Right?

Steve shakes his head, clearing his thoughts.

“What?” Bucky asks softly, a smile in his eyes.

“Uh, nothing.” Steve says unsmoothly. “Just itching for a pencil to draw this place.”

“I’ve known you for fourteen years, Steve.” Bucky says. “I know when something’s upsetting you.”

Bucky’s looking at him quizzically, and Steve feels dread creeping up his throat. To his relief, Bucky doesn’t push it. Steve turns his eyes forward, soundlessly thanking Bucky.

They stroll on in comforting silence, and Steve relaxes his mind from the war. It feels like the first time forever that he can truly be calm, only thinking of the wind across his skin and Bucky’s hand heavy in his own.

For a moment, he can imagine dropping the title ‘Captain’, and just be himself again. He can imagine that it’s just him and Bucky, like it was before. Before the war, before the serum, before the world for them changed forever.

The dirt trail leads deeper into the forest, and Steve feels it evening out under his feet. “Where are we going?” He asks.

“You’ll see,” Bucky responds, an excited smile gracing his soft-looking lips. Bucky has nice lips.

Just as Bucky says this, they reach the peak of the hill. From here, Steve can see the trail winding down the open hillside, leading towards a blooming magnolia tree. It’s branches spiral outwards elegantly, dark petals so thick that Steve can’t see the ground.

Beyond the tree, steep cliffs connect to a lake, deep water spreading out for miles. The sun is still peaking out from the silhouetted mountains, and the bright rays shine on the surface of the water.

“Wow,” Steve says lamely. The sight leaves him breathless, so, so beautiful. He just wishes he could see the colors.

Someday, he’ll kiss his soulmate right on the lips. Someday, he’ll see in color. Every married couple he knows says that color is the most magical thing in the world. They say that once the Golden Breeze lifted the grays and blacks, there was no way that they would ever go back.

He remembers a conversation he had long ago with his mother, only weeks before she passed.

_“Mama?” Steve asks. The thin comforters are pulled up high over his chin. “What is color like?”_

_Sarah smiles. “Oh sweetheart,” She says. “Where do I even start?”_

_“Well, what does blue look like?” He says in a small voice._

_“Blue…” She smooths down the scratchy sheet of his bed. “Blue is the feeling of sadness, the tears that fall from your best friends eyes. It’s the cold that touches your skin in the wintertime, and the sting of rejection.”_

_Steve listens, wide eyed. “Blue sounds terrible!” He squeaks._

_Sarah laughs softly. “Blue also is the sound of the ocean, and blue is the feeling of the wind on your face. It’s the color of twilight, the color of endless space. Blue is not something to dread, Stevie dear.”_

Someday, Steve will watch the sun set with his soul mate, and he’ll see the colors. He’ll know what the glow of the sun on the water looks like, and he’ll know why the clouds turn such a light gray before fading into darkness.

Someday.

“Race ya to the bottom,” Bucky says, and then he takes off, pelting down the path at full speed.

“Hey! You got a head start!” Steve yells after him, forcing his legs to follow. Bucky’s a better runner than Steve; no doubt about it. Steve runs harder, feeling the serum’s strength pumping into his muscles. _Let’s put that to the test,_ he thinks.

Sure enough, as he speeds around the third turn, he races past Bucky. Bucky squawks indignantly behind him, and Steve only laughs, picking up his pace further.

The magnolia tree’s branches reach so low, it almost creates a dome around the roots. Steve dives into the mess, shouldering his way through the thick foliage.

When he gets through, his breath catches in his throat. The side facing the lake is almost completely open, and only a stray branch here and there cut into the view.

The roots drape down a layered rock, where a flat shelf has formed. The shelf faces outwards towards the sunset, almost like it was made to be that way on purpose.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Bucky says softly. Steve turns, looking back at him. Bucky trots towards him. The wind ruffles through his unruly hair, making it stick up freely. Bucky breathes roughly, an adorable smile on his lips.

“Yeah, it is.” Steve says, not taking his eyes off of Bucky. “I can see why you wanted to come here.”

Bucky wrings out his hands nervously, his gaze flitting away. “Actually, I brought you here for a different reason than you might think.”

“What is it?” Steve asks, controlled curiosity in his tone.

“Recently, my feelings about you have been… changing.” Bucky says.

Steve blinks, fearing the worst. He struggles to keep his voice calm. “What are you saying?”

Bucky closes his eyes. “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Steve’s brain comes to a screeching halt, his eyes widening. “ _What?_ ” Is all he can say.

Bucky draws in a shuddering breath. “I’ll ignore it for you, if that’s what you want. I don’t want to lose you over his, okay?” He pinches his brow, turning his face away from Steve.

“Oh, Bucky,” Steve whispers. He guides Bucky’s face back towards him with a gentle hand, and _okay,_ Steve was not expecting to see tear tracks on Bucky’s face. “Bucky, what’s the matter?”

Realization hits Steve like a punch in the gut. “You think I’m going to reject you.”

Bucky only bows his head, more tears rolling down his face.

Steve gently wipes them away. “I’d never do that to you, Buck.”

Bucky gazes up at him questioningly, wet eyes catching the fading light. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Steve presses forwards, his other hand coming to rest behind Bucky’s head. Carefully, he leans down and rests his lips against Bucky’s.

The kiss is nothing like Steve imagined kissing Bucky would be like. In his mind, it was always full of passion and rough enough to bruise. It would be desperate, heart wrenching, and full of unrestrained emotion.

This is nothing like that. It’s warm, a soothing touch to shaking emotion. It’s a comfort, a quiet gesture of _you’re safe, I’ve got you_. It’s a reassurance, like a crackling fire’s heat in a snowstorm. It’s as soft as a feather, as light as the wind, but it leave’s Steve’s heart pounding and his head spinning nonetheless.

But kissing Bucky is perfect. The softness, the tenderness, it’s everything Steve wanted.

“I love you, too.” Steve finishes softly against Bucky’s lips.

Bucky doesn’t respond. He keeps his eyes closed, even when Steve pulls away.

Steve’s stomach sinks. “Sorry, I shouldn’t- I shouldn’t have done that.” He mumbles awkwardly, casting his eyes downward.

“No, it’s just-” Whatever Bucky’s about to say is cut off by a soft gasp. “Your eyes... they’re such a beautiful shade of blue.” He breathes.

Steve looks up sharply. Sparkling blue ice meet his own and _oh,_ color really is beautiful.

Then the Golden Wind picks up.

Lifting from the grass, sending pulses of green down the blades. Swirling higher, higher, sending bright colors bleeding into Bucky. Before Steve knows it, Bucky’s pale face sparkles with the bright rays of the sun, his brown hair glowing golden. His smile seems to shine brighter than ever before.

The Golden Wind whisks away, it's shimmering whisps sending color spreading over the landscape. Suddenly, the trunk of the magnolia tree is a deep gray brown and it’s petals are a saturated fuschia. The dry earth is pale and the sprouting grass is brighter around the fringes.

Then the Golden Wind pulses once, threading up into the pastel colors of the sunset. Bucky takes Steve's hand, and for the first time, their Soul Connection opens up.

It's nothing like Steve imagined. He had always looked forward to having someone who just by touch could feel everything inside of him; every emotion down to the very last detail. In his mind, it would feel exposing and intruding, like someone's prying him open from the inside out. It's nothing like that.

Bucky's presence is a warm comfort, like a heavy blanket in a blizzard. His thoughts are Steve's thoughts and his feelings are Steve's feelings. Bucky feels safe in his mind, and Steve finds himself wishing Bucky would never leave.

A giddy smile spreads across Steve’s face, and Bucky laughs. He smiles in such a carefree way; his emotions spread out for Steve to see. Steve can’t help but kiss him again. Teeth clash and noses bump, but neither of them care. Endorphins are pulsing strong through Steve’s system, filling him to the brim with dizzy happiness.

Bucky pulls away, grinning broadly. “Hey there, soulmate.”

Steve laughs in response. He bends down and slides his hands up the backs of Bucky’s legs, before gripping strongly around his thighs and lifting Bucky into the air with ease.

Bucky squeals with laughter and hooks his heels around Steve’s back. Steve sets him down on the bench, sliding his knee down beside him. He reaches out to hold onto either side of Steve’s face and leans their foreheads together, sighing contentedly.

“So I guess I really am with you till the end of the line, aren’t I?” Steve says, fingertips tracing down Bucky’s neck.

“I guess so.”

 

* * *

 

 

After that night, everything continues on as normal in the army. Steve and Bucky are carefully affectionate with each other, and no one suspects a thing. Every night, they open up their Soul Connection, and Steve can't tell anymore where he ends and Bucky begins. Steve’s never been happier in his whole life.

That is, until the freight train. Watching Bucky fall through his fingers and down the mountainside, knowing not a power in the world would save him. Knowing that hours after the fall, sitting in a bombed out bar, that Bucky is still alive, and Steve can’t do anything about it. Knowing that Bucky is out there when the plane hits the ice, and as he closes his eyes, thinking, _I’m so sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
